


Snake has a crush!

by jj7087



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jj7087/pseuds/jj7087
Summary: Snake see's a girl at the circus that he can't get out of his head.(This is my first time writing on here let me know what you guys think.)
Relationships: Snake (Kuroshitsuji)/Original Character(s), Snake (Kuroshitsuji)/Reader, Snake - Relationship, Snake/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Black Butler





	1. First glance

Snake looked around the crowd but his gaze always returned to her, the petite blonde in the front row wearing a white dress, his heart beat faster as she made eye contact with him. Her full, plump pink lips curled into a soft smile as the lights flickered behind her almost making her seem ethereal and his breath hitched in his throat at the sight she smiled at me? For the first time Snake felt nervous and his snakes felt it, during the performance they asked him what was wrong but he couldn’t answer because he in fact didn’t know what was wrong. His act came to a close as he headed towards the back-stage but he needed one more look at her, just one he couldn’t help it she was so beautiful her long wavy blonde hair, her small upturned nose that had a cute elfish point to it everything drew him in and he wanted to feel this feeling even more. He hesitantly looked into the crowd from behind the curtain his cow-lick visibly shaking indicating he was nervous and gulped as he watched her eyes light up with amazement at Dolls act never had he ever wanted a person so badly, he felt her pull him in and then her gaze drifted to him making him feel like a weirdo for staring. She probably thinks I’m some sort of pervert now. However she smiled again and gave him a small shy wave and he felt his face heat up and with every ounce of courage he had he hesitantly waved back. Her eyes were back on Doll as he released a sigh his head tilted until it was resting on a beam, still staring his lips lifted into a small smile as he felt his heart warm. That night at dinner he ate with a smile and it cause everyone to stop eating and stare at him.  
“Oi! Snake whats up with you?!” Peter asks.  
“Snake has found a woman, says Webster.”  
“So you want to fuck her or what?”  
“You should never speak about a lady in that fashion, especially her, says Emily.”  
“That’s right she is quite special, says Goethe.”  
“Now Peter don’t be rude, let me guess its the cute blonde in the front row right?” Joker asked.  
“Yes that's the one, says Wilde.”  
Snake felt himself blush all the way to the tips of his ears as he pictured her and buried his face in both hands and peeked through his fingers hoping that they might have some words of advice or encouragement for him.  
“She’s like the princesses in novels, says Emily.”  
“If she comes back you could try talking to her, maybe even asking her on a date or something.”  
Snake felt his heart ache at the thought of her not coming back it’s true after one performance most people didn’t return but he knew he wasn’t confident enough to be close to her let alone speak to her directly. She would run away as soon as she heard his snakes speak through him, if she didn’t run from the way I look first. With that snake headed to the bath and to his surprise he was alone, he started undressing and before he knew it he thought about her smiling for him as his leaned shirtless over her naked body and planted sweet kisses to her collar bones. He imagined his hands now roaming his body with soap were hers feeling every part of him. He felt his dick throb as his hand glided over it and he grasped it letting out a small moan in satisfaction when he pumped himself. He wasn’t an experienced man in fact he had never been touched or touched a girl before but he knew how he wanted to touch her. He wanted to suck on those pouty full lips as he sheathed himself inside her, wanted to grasp her nipples and rub them with tender care but he also wanted to grab her hips roughly and barrel into her while she whispered how good he felt and how much she wanted him in his ear. He wanted her to kiss along his neck and nibble on his ear and passionately kiss him on his lips while her hands wandered all over his body. He wanted all of her to want all of him and with those images and wishes flashing before his eyes his mind went numb and he came all over his hands. That night he came harder than he ever had before and he fell asleep dreaming of her hoping she felt the connection and would come back soon.


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snake meets his girl. This chapter is a lot longer than the first.

The following day Snake waited impatiently for the circus to awaken, the afternoon couldn’t come fast enough his knees and cow-lick began to shake as he paced back in fourth. He decided he would wait at the entrance until his act began and if she wasn’t there by then he would come back after. He spent all morning talking to Emily, Webster, Oscar and Wilde getting pumped up so he could at least ask her what her name was. Him being a lover of novels imagined it was something elegant or whimsical like her he decided even if she refused to speak to him he wanted to at least know her name. So on lonely nights he could softly call out her name as he pumped his hand up and down his shaft and he would get a better look at her body too, Snake had no preference to size he just wanted to get every detail right for his memory so far all he knew is she was short enough to fit perfectly in his arms and rest his chin on her head. He was lost in his thoughts until he crashed into someone sending her to the ground bottom first with her book landing on her face.  
“Oh goodness I’m so sorry, says Oscar.”  
“It’s alright I wasn’t paying attention to my surroundings.”  
She sat up causing the book to fall in her lap and let out a sweet laugh at herself as she smiled and glanced up at him. Snake froze once he saw her face up close, her hazel eyes were bright and the golden hue was enhanced by her red rimmed glasses and she had small freckles dusted across the bridge of her nose and her cheeks were a light pink. He steadied his breathing and offered her a hand as he glanced to the side in embarrassment, he felt like it really was possible to die from embarrassment because not only had he crashed into his princess but he knew he had stared longer that what was acceptable. He began to sweat as his thoughts descended into chaos in his head what if she refuses my help? Oh no what have I gotten myself into she wont want to touch me, I’m a freak with freaky scales. He squeeze his eyes shut and felt his palms sweat in anticipation of his hand being smacked away and he would be rejected by the only woman he ever wanted. Instead he felt soft skin in his hand as small delicate fingers wrapped around his scaly palms. He opened his eyes and looked from their joined hands to her face and flashed him a reassuring smile as he helped her off the ground when she was up on her feet he noticed their hands were still joined and he felt so happy.   
“I’m Paige, is your name Oscar you said it earlier.”  
“No, I am Oscar, says Oscar.”  
He pointed to the snake currently resting around his neck bracing himself for her to bolt, that was okay though he had accomplished his mission of finding out her name and that was enough for him. He had mentally prepared himself for her rejection of him, he waited for her to pull her hand away from him but it never came.  
“Then what is your name? I noticed your accent and voice changed is Oscar talking through you? If so that’s amazing!”   
Her eyes widened and glanced from him to Oscar and back again he panicked he was not prepared for this, for her to actually want to talk to him and know about him. I’m dreaming right? There's no way she wants to talk to me, she’s being polite that’s what it is.  
“I’m Sn-nake...it’s nice to...to meet you, says Oscar and he is though it’s not that amazing, says Oscar.”  
“I think it is, Snake? Snake, I like it and yours too Oscar it makes me think of one of my favorite authors Oscar Wilde.”  
“You like Oscar Wilde too?”  
“Of course what do you think I was reading when I ran into you.”  
She giggled and lifted up a worn out book for him to see, she had clearly read it a few times, the thought of them having not one but two things in common made his heart swell with pride. Plus he was well read, books were definitely something he could talk about.  
“I like Oscar Wilde too, his brothers name is Wilde.” He blushed.  
“Really no way! Hey when is your performance?”  
“I have about an hour until then why”  
“Would you want to hang out until then? I really only came for yours and Dolls acts, I liked them the best.”  
She looked up at him through her long lashes and bit her bottom lip as she glanced at their hands that to his amazement were still joined giving him hope that he wasn’t dreaming. The girl of your dreams wants to hang out with you and likes your act the best, say something stupid, oh I want to bite that perfect lip. He quickly discarded that last thought before he got horny and scared her off, he glanced at their hands and then back to her eyes and all he could was nod. The rest of the hour flew by they talked about everything from books, to art and the book store she worked at and she bought him some food as they walked and talked. She never let go of his hand and she laughed and smiled at him and only flinched when Oscar slithered up her arm because she was attacked by a snake a child but she said she trusted Snake when he said Oscar would never hurt her. There was no doubt about it this was the best day of his life until he saw Joker appear and he worried she would like him more, Joker was smooth and knew how to please women in the bedroom, he was confident and funny. He was all the things Snake wasn’t and he didn’t want Joker to steal his Paige, they had so much in common and she never stared or asked about his scales, he was sure she was curious but she never brought up his appearance or even hinted to the subject probably waiting for him to tell her. He smiled as her kindness towards him and thought that even if Joker stole her he would be okay as long as she was happy and they could still talk like this.   
“Snake its about time for your act, oh!” Joke raised a brow at Paige “Who is this lovely lady?” He bowed.  
“I’m Paige it’s nice to meet you Mr.?”  
“Joker.” He winked,“Wait were you on a date?”  
She nodded and smiled at Snake making his heart stop, she just admitted to being on a date with him was this a date? All we did was walk around while holding hands and ate some snacks. Oh my!! This was a smallish date how did I not realize. He quickly nodded in hopes of coming off confident that he knew it was a date.  
“Well would the lady like to wait back stage for her escort this evening?” Joker asked.  
“No thank you but thanks for the opportunity but I want to see him perform that's why I came today, he looks so beautiful up there I want to see it again.”  
“You got a good one Snake the total package.” Joker winked.  
She blushed a shade of deep crimson as did he, I must have heard that wrong I’m not cute let alone beautiful in any way.  
Joker bowed as they escorted her to a front row seat she let go of his hand and smiled at him and his heart stopped at what she said next.  
“I’ll be watching, I’ll see you after?”  
“Yes!” he shouted unable to contain himself and he looked at the ground in embarrassment, thinking how he must have just blew it.   
“Good.” She breathed and waved at him.  
He walked backwards continuing her watch her and waving until he stumbled and nearly fell, he expected her to laugh or never want to see him again but she gave him a reassuring smile and took deep breath and gestured for him to do the same and he did. This was definitely the best day of his life and if he was lucky she might want to come back to his tent with him. He wasn’t thinking about doing that with her yet, truthfully he would put that off as long as he could he didn’t think he handle embarrassing himself and having her laugh at him during that. Plus all his tent mates would make it weird for that but they could talk more and he could see more of her figure for later. He saw it really good today she had good sized breasts a tiny waist and full round hips, she wasn’t super skinny she had figure similar to Beast just with a bigger butt. Her figure made him drool and he knew he would have to masturbate tonight and he would think of when she said his name but right now he had to focus on giving her a good show.  
His act for the show ended and he was actually pretty tired from it, he made sure he was on top of his game for her. Even the others noticed the extra detail and thought he put into his act and congratulated him on a wonderful performance.   
“What happened Snake?” Beast asked.  
“Our little Snake has went and grown up Beast.” Joker sang as he threw an arm around her shoulders.  
“What do you mean joker?”  
Snake stayed silent he wasn’t sure the rest would understand, Paige was his perfect princess Beast and the others would probably not support them getting close in any way seeing how she was beautiful she was.   
“He went on his first date today, Oh my baby boy is grown and is going to give it to her good tonight am I right Sn-ak-ee?” Joker took his cane and pointed it at Paige and Beast and the others gasped and not in a good way, he knew she was way out of his league but damn it they didn’t have to be that obvious about it.  
“Snake are you sure it’s not a prank I mean a girl like that being interested in one of us is highly unlikely.” Beast said in a sympathetic tone.   
“No its not they have plenty of things in common and spent over an hour smiling and laughing and holding hands, says Bronte.”  
“Sweetie we just don’t want her to hurt you.”  
Snake nodded and while the thought did put doubts in his head he understood they were concerned out of familial love and Beast knew from experience how it felt to not be loved by the one you want. He looked out at the crowed to his princess and she stood, waved and smiled and she very embarrassingly yelled at the top of her lungs that he did a good job. She obviously felt no shame at this or being shushed by the crowed as she continued to to look at him before sitting and pulling out her book and instinctively adjusted her glasses and gave him a big peace sign. Again he wondered how someone so soft and sweet could want a scaly freak but he smiled back. After the show was over he looked for her and his heart began to sink in despair thinking she may have left but the next thing he knew she had tackled him to the ground luckily he just had Emily or that would’ve ended badly. He opened his eyes and she was straddling him smiling before collapsing beside him on the ground panting with her eyes closed. He is not going to acknowledge her straddling him until after she’s gone because the thought of the only thing separating his dick from her pussy being only three layers of fabric made his blood rush to his cock. Her panting with her eyes closed didn’t make the situation any better and he blushed and very skillfully readjusted his lower region without her noticing. The doubts however came back as she grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together, women weren't this forward especially women who looked like her with guys like him. He knew he had to ask the question but he could already feel his hands shake and his eyes water at the thought of not being able to spend time with her.   
“This is real right Paige? It’s not a prank right? Says Emily.”  
She sat up her eyes wide he saw hurt but also understanding something he hadn’t expected to see, he thought he would be angry or start laughing at him. He squeezed his eyes shut hoping she couldn’t see his tears but he felt something soft and warm on his lips and he smelled a sweet scent that filled his nose. He opened his eyes and saw her eyes closed lips on his clearly trying to convey the connection she felt to him. She opened her eyes and pulled away he sat up following her wanting to taste her kiss again and he did. He shakily placed his chapped lips on her smooth soft ones barely applying any force as if he didn’t want to scare her away but she leaned in deepening the kiss. She rested her forehead on his and looked into his stinging eyes and cupped his cheek where his scales met his flesh and rubbed small circles on the area.  
“No it’s not a prank Snake, I know it sounds weird but yesterday when I saw you I felt a connection, I like you Snake. If you don’t want to see me anymore that’s up to you but it is really real I promise.” He sighed and tears started to flow as he moved his head to the crook of her neck breathing in her scent while she wrapped her arms protectively around him. He felt safe she was warm and felt like a home he never knew he needed. If he could change the way he looked he would no doubt make himself as perfect as her but in this moment he thought that if she wanted him looking the way he does then maybe it wasn’t so bad. After he finished crying he led her to his tent glad for once that his was the first tent and she stopped and stared at the tents and the lights in awe.   
“What is it Paige? Says Emily.”  
“It’s so beautiful.”  
“What is? Says Emily.”  
“Your home.”  
“Its just a tent, says Emily.”  
She shook her head and placed her hand over her heart and smiled, when she did the clouds moved revealing the moon behind her and the stars twinkled at least it seemed liked they did. All he knew is that she was standing in the moonbeams with a sky covered in stars surrounding her while she smiled.  
“No it’s a home I can feel it, I feel the love of your family all around you.”  
Where did you come from? He realized that she was perceptive and caring and even more perfect for him and it scared him how could someone he’s only spent a few hours with understand him and how his family cared for him? He was about to say something when he heard a loud ticking noise coming from her, she opened her pocket and pulled out a watch looked at the time and frowned. It was the first frown he’s seen her make and while she was still beautiful he loved her smile and preferred that smile be at him.   
“I have to go but..” She looked up at him through her long lashes and again bit down on that beautiful bottom lip awakening his cock.  
“Can I see you tomorrow?!” He blurted out unable to control himself.  
She nodded and pulled him to her by the laces of his top, stood on her toes and kissed him for all the first stringers to see. He really did see stars as she nipped on his bottom lip and slipped her tongue in his mouth, he clumsily reciprocated by massaging her tongue with his in circular motions and his hands found their way to her jaw where he lightly traced it down to her collar bone earning him a small whimper. Before it could get too heated he heard whoops and hollers as well as catcalls, his family could be so annoying and right now his rock hard dick began to soften thankfully before she felt it. She pulled away her face red and panting giving him something else to imagine tonight and he was grateful for whoever had him in their prayers for tonight and tomorrow.


End file.
